candy_crush_saga_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Rolly Rocket (CCES)
Rolly Rocket is the second episode of Candy Crush Earth Saga . It contains Levels 16 to 30. It is preceded by Candy Cosmos and succeeded by Rocket Sweet Home. Story BEFORE EPISODE : '''The rocket controller reports a problem: "There is a problem with the engine. The bubblegum troll put something inside the engine!" '''AFTER EPISODE : '''Tiffi opens the module and breaks the candy with a lollipop hammer. New features '''LEVEL TYPES * Ingredient Levels at Level 16 INGREDIENTS * Cherries * Hazelnuts TUTORIALS * Sending ingredients by moving underneath them at Level 16. * Sliding and Moving ingredients upward (by creating striped candies underneath the ingredient) at Level 25. Deleted due to it's complexity and original design saved for Level 511. INGREDIENT EXITS * Regular (Green) ingredient exits at Level 16. BOOSTERS * Wrapped Lollipop Hammer at Level 17 * Coconut Wheel at Level 24 * Free Switch at Level 27 BOARDS AND COLORS * 4 color levels at Level 22. * 3 color levels at Level 24 (Due to redesign) ELEMENTS * Stuck Zones at Level 27 Levels Rolly Rocket is a very easy episode, with a mean of '1.93 '(As it is a simple episode for begginers). '''The easiest level: '''Level 16 '''The hardest level: '''Level 27 or 28 '''The most fun level: '''Level 24 Gallery File:Screenshot (18).png|Level 16 (Ingredients) File:Screenshot (19).png|Level 17 (Ingredients) File:Screenshot (20).png|Level 18 (Ingredients) File:Screenshot (21).png|Level 19 (Jelly) File:Screenshot (22).png|Level 20 (Jelly) File:Screenshot (23).png|Level 21 (Timed) File:Screenshot (24).png|Level 22 (Ingredients) File:Screenshot (25).png|Level 23 (Jelly) File:Screenshot (26)-0.png|Level 24 (Ingredients) (New) NOTES - New ingredients only spawn if there are less than 2 ingredients on board. File:Screenshot (27).png|Level 25 (Ingredients) File:Screenshot (28).png|Level 26 (Jelly) File:Screenshot (29).png|Level 27 (Ingredients) File:Screenshot (30).png|Level 28 (Ingredients) File:Screenshot (31).png|Level 29 (Jelly) File:Screenshot (33).png| Level 30 (Timed) Notes Level 21:- Candies can spawn in center tile (5,5) Level 22:- Candies and ingredients only spawn in rows 4,5,6 (similar to 16, 17, 26 and such levels, candies only spawn in top open row) Level 25:- Candies can spawn at (3,1) (3,3) (3,5) (3,7) (3,9) Level 27:- Candy can spawn at center tile (5,5) Level 29:- Candies can spawn at (9,5) and (1,5). Candies flow diagonally into the other two. Level 30:- New candies spawn in each quadrant. Trivia * The banner wasn't created by the owner of the fanon, but instead by L819F. It a very rare case of other people creating banners. This is because the creator of this fanon was just learning how to create banners. * This episode contains the first level that was redesigned before it's release, namely Level 24. * Due to a redesign, Level 24 is one of the few levels not to have the right color scheme (Cyan-Green-Orange instead of Blue-Cyan-Green) * This episode used to contain the first very hard level, 29, but it was redesigned to somewhat easy. *This episodes original blueprint included 4 ingredient levels in a row (24-27) but due to scrapping of design of original 26, it was changed. *This is the only episode with moregards ingredient levels than jelly levels. Also it is the only episode with more than 6 ingredient levels. Past Versions File:Screenshot (26).png|Level 24 (Ingredients) File:Screenshot (32).png|Level 29 (Jelly)